Evil Rangers
by twin15
Summary: In DTPR Tommy thinks about evil rangers after the creation of the evil white ranger. Just his opinions about evil rangers. May become longer if anyone likes it and I figure out a plot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: I short dabble about how Tommy feels when the evil ranger in DTPR is created. May have multiply chapters if anyone likes this and I figure out where I want this to go.

* * *

I can't believe there is another evil ranger… Tommy thought... And he's something I helped create. I know I shouldn't but I can help but blame myself. It's not right, that a ranger should be evil. To be turned against his friends without any way to free himself… I would know after all…

I remember everything about being evil. It feels like it just happened yesterday. I had come to Angel Grove nothing less then the new kid trying to find a place for himself and before I know it I'm caught up in a power struggle between Rita and the power rangers. I became the evil green ranger. Becoming a ranger, evil or other wise gives you a new strength. I can't say that the feeling of that power wasn't totally hateful. You feel like you can do anything, everything… even thought that everything is dictated by evil. But I've always believed that that was why evil rangers always failed. Because they had the ability to do everything and in the end they were able to free themselves of the evil holding them.

But will Trent be able to?

Although his friends are unsure how to deal with him he will need their help to break the grip with evil. If it hadn't been for Jason I would still be the evil green ranger. Trent will need his friends. Hopefully Ethan, Conner and Kira will see that and help him.

What will happen if Trent is able to free himself? What then? I sunk back into my chair thinking about it. If Trent wants to he has every right to be apart of this team. It'll be up to him and the team to decide what they want.

But that doesn't matter know. There's an evil ranger. It there shouldn't be. No one should ever have to do something they don't want to do. Too many people have turned evil. It hurts both the good and the bad… And the event haunts you forever….

"Tommy?" someone asked.

"Hey." I said turning around to see Haley walk into the Power Ranger's headquarters.

"Sorry…was interrupting?" She asked

"Just thinking." I replied casually. Haley and I were great friends. But there were some things that she just wouldn't understand.

"I came through the front door and your phone was ringing. I hope you don't mind. I answered it. Jason called."  
I nodded. Jason and I had kept in touch but it had been awhile since I had heard from him. I couldn't say there was any better timing.

"I'm glad he called. You need some distraction." Haley said. Haley had met Jason once or twice and knew of the past we shared. She was right. I needed a distraction but somehow I had a feeling Jason wasn't going to be a distraction. If anything we were just going to talk about all the evil ranger business.

"I'll give him a call when I'm done down here."

"What_ are_ you doing?" Haley asked.

"I'm going through all the information I have on evil rangers."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…. There are the major ones. Times like when I was evil took the longest to get fight off and then smaller ones like when Kira was evil and she stole my Dinosaur bone."

"And…?"

"Well I'm hoping to find a connection. If we can figure out a way to release Trent from the evil then we will be better off."  
"Find anything?"

"Not really." I said sighing, "Jason broke my sword releasing me. When Jason and Kim were turned evil, magic released them from the spell. Other times if it was just a weak form the ranger had to defeat it themselves."

"Well… why don't you call Jason? Maybe he has some ideas. I'll keep looking for some answers."

"Thanks." I said and headed up stairs still caught up in my thoughts. Why was this happening? Would it stop? When would this evil ranger business end? It should have never happened…

* * *

(A/N: So what do you think? It came to me as an idea just to try my hand at what Tommy was thinking when the evil ranger (Trent) was 'created' and how he felt about it. My own randomness again. But I liked it enough to ask your opinion(s) about it. I kind of wanted it to expand into a bigger story but wasn't sure how. Also wasn't sure if I wanted to do my usual Kim/Tommy reunion. So please tell me what you think! Thanks!) 


End file.
